real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Playing With Fire And Ice
is the seventeenth episode of Survivor: Generations. Summary Previously on Survivor With Casey being the last old school player, she had to find a way to get off the bottom where she found herself on. She aligned herself with Pamela and Zahkira, who were excluded from the new formed alliance between Brandon, Jace, Xanthea and Hunter. After Xanthea won her fifth individual immunity of the season, the target was set on Zahkira because of her attitude, having her blindsided caused by Brandon. With Pamela being angry, Casey on the bottom once again, Brandon blindsiding his allies, Jace going with the plan, Xanthea on an immunity run and Hunter watching it all happening, anyone can go home and anyone can win. It's all or nothing. What will happen? You'll find out tonight in the double episode! After Tribal Council When returning at camp, Pamela calls out Brandon on being a snake and being everything but trustworthy. Brandon feels bad about blindsiding Zahkira and lying to Pamela about it. He understands she's feeling upset. Casey makes an confessional saying that if Pamela and Brandon go against each other, she might find an out way and survive, hopefully. The Challenge The final six enter the challenge area. Today's challenge is a lot harder than all the previous ones. This challenge you have to race, but that's not the only thing. At the start you'll find 6 chests. They miss their colored key. You need to find your colored key at the end of the race, bring it back all the way and open your chest. There will be a flag in it. The first person to finish with their flag wins. But, there are a few rules. If you touch the sand, the sea or the mud, you're automatically eliminated. Xanthea is red, Hunter is orange, Jace is yellow, Brandon is green, Casey is blue and Pamela is purple. Survivors ready? GO! The six players run and jump as fast as they can. What they don't know is that there is an secret item hidden. It's the last round an idol or item can be found and/or played. Normally that's at final five but this season it's at final six. After some time; Casey, Xanthea and Jace are the first three to grab their keys and run back to their chests. Brandon, Hunter and Pamela follow them. Casey, Xanthea and Jace run as fast as they can. While Brandon and Hunter try to keep up with them, Pamela realizes she has no chance at winning immunity. She then sees an platform and jumps on it. She sees a hidden message and grabs it. It says open at tribe so she puts it in her bra. It's getting close. Jace is the first one to grab his flag and runs. He's followed by Casey, who is followed by Xanthea. Almost at the end, Jace forgets to wait for the swing, missing it and falling into the sea. He needs to start over. Casey takes her chance and jumps on the swing, bringing her to the last platform. She reaches the finish as first, puts her flag on the holder and shouts. She won individual immunity, finally. Laselevu At camp, everyone decides to eat the last portion of rice. After they ate and talked about the hectic immunity challenge, Casey decides to do some fishing. Pamela decides to go back to the shelter and reads the message she found at the challenge. She found an vote remover which can be played only this round. She says that she was gonna use it anyways because she wants to survive. She knows now that she can at least force a tie. Hunter, Xanthea, Brandon and Jace decide to talk a bit at the beach. They know voting for Pamela is the easy way out, even though Brandon would feel terrible to vote out Pamela. After all this time, he still feels loyal to Pamela. Around sunset, Brandon checks on Pamela, who is sitting all alone in the shelter. He asks Pamela why she's alone and she answers that she's allergic to snakes. Brandon laughs and offers a deal if she promises to keep his new plan for himself. Pamela then listens what he has to say. Brandon explains that he won't beat Xanthea at the end and that the only way to go to the end is without Xanthea. Pamela fully agrees. She still doesn't trust Brandon though. Casey returns from fishing and hasn't found anything. Pamela tells her that Brandon is on their side. Casey looks surprised. She warns Pamela that Brandon might be lying once again. Pamela knows he isn't and to make sure he isn't, she asks Jace what he has heard and Jace tells her that Xanthea is the one going home. Jace looks kinda suspicious though, Pamela feels something is up. Tribal Council The final six enter tribal council, followed by the jurors Darcy, Alejandro, Chip, Soundos, Ruth, Lewis, Harry and Zahkira. Some jurors smile when they see Casey has the immunity necklace around her neck. Jeff asks Brandon what should be done tonight and he answers that it's time to play his own game and take out the biggest threat. Pamela frowns a bit, just like Xanthea. Jeff asks Hunter if he feels safe tonight and he answers that he does but that he isn't sure if he is tomorrow. Brandon smiles while Xanthea looks confused. Everyone votes and when Jeff asks for the final time if someone wants to play their idol, Pamela stands up and hands Jeff the vote remover. One vote for Pamela will be removed, if she receives a vote. He then reads the votes. First vote... . . . . Pamela Does Not Count . . . . Xanthea . . . . Xanthea . . . . . . . . 19th person voted out and the 9th member of the jury . . . . . . . . Xanthea (5-0) Xanthea looks shocked, completely blindsided. She grabs her bag and asks why Hunter didn't tell her any of this. He doesn't say anything, he only blushes and looks at Brandon who is smiling at Pamela who is smiling back. Xanthea gets her torch snuffed and leaves. Votes Pamela voted Xanthea: "Don't come for the queen because if you do, you will get cut! Look at all the others who tried." Casey voted Xanthea: "You're an phenomenal player and I have big respect for you. Pleasure to have met you and play with you. Love you girl!" Brandon voted Xanthea: "Easily the player of the season." Jace voted Xanthea: "Well, it was a matter of time you'd go, let's be honest." Hunter voted Xanthea: "Xanthea, my sweet angel. I'm so sorry for doing this, I know that you're my closest ally and my final two pick but remember when I told you I saw Lily winning Samoa when I was dreaming about final tribal council. I totally saw you winning and I don't want an blonde queen to beat me at the end once again. So, that's my vote. I'm so sorry!" Xanthea voted Pamela: "You are such a drama queen but I adore you and you're a great player. I hope we'll be friends after this season. Goodbye!" Final Words "Wow speaking about blindside? I'm shocked, I didn't expect Hunter to flip on me. That actually hurts, ahah. I expected Pamela and Casey to vote for me, that was obvious and I respect that. Brandon is just a snake, I was warned and I took the bullet. Jace is a follower. I really hope Casey manages to make it to the end because she is doing amazing. So much love for her! Hopefully a new season will happen soon where I can redeem myself in again, hahaha!" - Xanthea, 6th Place Laselevu The next morning, the final five wake up after a short night. Casey sees a note in the tree and wakes up the others. The note says that they have a challenge immediately and that one of them won't be returning to camp. The final five look at each other, shocked but excited at the same time. They grab their stuff. The Challenge The final five enter and they drop their stuff. Jeff then reveals that this challenge will be played with 10 people instead of 5. Because this is the loved ones challenge. Everyone jumps and looks excited. Jeff then has a less happy announcement. Tribal council will happen with the loved ones. So the loved ones will see who goes home. Brandon puts his hand on his mouth and Pamela points out her middle finger to Jeff, who laughs about her. The loved ones then arrive one by one. First Jace's brother arrives and gives him a big hug. Jace is crying, the first time he did in his two seasons. Jace says that he and his brother have been friends since they were little and they have a strong bond. Then Brandon's mom arrives. Brandon kneels on the ground and cries, screaming and hugging his mother. Brandon says he missed his mom so much and that he needed her a lot. Hunter's girlfriend arrives next, running to him and kissing him. Hunter blushes and says that they're almost one year together. Hunter's girlfriend looks very shy. Casey's father arrives next and he hugs his daughter. Casey says that her dad is one of her best friends and she can share anything with him. Lastly, Pamela's mother arrives. She looks as sassy and funny as her daughter and the two girls hug it out. Pamela says that her mother is the most strongest woman in the world because she beat cancer and works every day for her family. Pamela gives her mom a kiss on the cheek. The final five have to grab a rope and hang on it. The person who manages to hang on the longest wins immunity AND reward with his or her loved one. That looks easy but suffering in front of your loved ones is pain, just pain. The final five grab their rope and hold on it. The five loved ones look. Hunter struggles a lot already, slipping a bit and falling on the ground after 10 minutes. His girlfriend looks very dissapointed but doesn't say anything. Brandon is the next one to fall off, after 30 minutes. Casey's dad supports her but she falls off as well not long after Brandon. For the first time ever, Pamela is doing very good at an physical challenge. Jace keeps strong and looks at his brother who motivates him. Pamela's mother supports her, saying she's a warrior and she can do this. That no one is better than her and that she has the mental power to stick on the rope. After an hour, it's Jace who drops out and falls, meaning Pamela has won her very first individual immunity. Pamela shouts and hugs her mother. Casey hugs Pamela, so does Brandon. Pamela and her mother win a trip to the Survivor Spa. However, there is a twist. Pamela will go to that after tribal council because tribal council will happen NOW. Tribal Council The final five take a seat at tribal council. The loved ones take a seat on the bench at the right side. The jurors take a seat at the left side. Jeff congratulates Pamela on her first immunity victory and explains that she will go to the Survivor Spa to the jurors. Jeff asks Brandon how it feels that there was no chance to do some strategy talk. Brandon answers that it wasn't very hard, that they knew who had to go already. Casey smiles and looks at the ground. Jeff asks how Casey feels and she answers that she knows it's gonna be her. Pamela looks at Casey and then at Brandon. She raises her hand and Jeff nods to her. Pamela tells Brandon that they should vote out Jace because he is a strong physical threat, making up a story to save Casey. Casey looks at Pamela and then at her dad. Pamela's mother smiles. Brandon blushes and looks at his mother who looks kinda shocked to him. The final five then votes and Jeff announces the results. First vote... . . . . Casey . . . . . . . . Casey . . . . . . . . Jace . . . . . . . . Jace 2 votes Jace, 2 votes Casey, 1 vote left... . . . . . . . . 20th person voted out and the 10th member of the jury... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Casey (3-2) The jurors look annoyed and dissapointed. Casey grabs her torch, smiles at her dad, gives Pamela a hug and gets her torch snuffed. She looks at the final four and wishes them best of luck. She then leaves. Jeff says that the game is almost ended and anyone can still win. Pamela and her mother leave for the spa. Votes Jace voted Casey: "Biggest fish to fry, sorry." Hunter voted Casey: "You're such a great game player. Big respect for you." Brandon voted Casey: "Playing this game with you was incredibly fun. Love you, no matter what and I hope you respect I have to vote you out." Casey voted Jace: "You're not a threat or anything but I just love to see your ass getting booted." Pamela voted Jace: "Hope this vote goes easily and fast because I smell and I want to freaking clean myself." Final Words "Welcome back 5th place club!!! I'm not sad, emotional or anything. I'm very open-minded and proud now I'm going to ponderosa. It's been a great and long game. It was wonderful to play again and meeting all these wonderful people. I'm excited to go to ponderosa. Darcy, you better have the burgers and fries ready for me." - Casey, 5th Place At The Spa (EXTRA) Pamela and her mother arrive at the spa. They take a shower, get a manicure, massage and some food. Pamela tells her mother that she hates the other three players and that she is so happy she won this challenge because they don't deserve this reward. Her mom laughs and they enjoy their time together.